


【吾寿】前辈的情人

by FeninaYau



Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeninaYau/pseuds/FeninaYau
Summary: 我发现了前辈的秘密，而这个秘密使我更加兴奋。





	【吾寿】前辈的情人

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC/第一人称/双性/道具/糟糕hs文学/雷脏乱差/我不做人了

1.  


我发现了前辈的秘密，而这个秘密使我更加兴奋。

从我去年进入海堂中学，在棒球场上第一次见到我们棒球部部长佐藤寿也前辈时，我就对他怀有无比深沉的爱恋。

以及同等的无比下流黑暗的幻想。

前辈长得很好看，是我们学校的校草，也一向很受女孩子们的欢迎。但说实话，我以前从不相信有哪个人，特别是哪个男人能像他一样，将纯情和色气在同一人身上如此完美地融合。他的媚气是无意识流露的，带着一股与生俱来的纯洁与无垢，两样可谓极端的气质结合在一起，对我们这些正值青春期的男生们来说，反而成了最勾人心魄最诱人犯罪的毒药。

我说的是真的，否则是你没见过前辈在场上打棒球的样子。

2.  


那时我才是棒球部的预备役选手，而佐藤前辈已经是海堂的第一王牌捕手了，我没有和他同场比赛的资格，只能先坐在预备席上观看。

我的目光从前辈上场后就再也没能从他身上移开。前辈的身材很好，可他本人似乎并不自知。他细腰长腿，臀部挺翘，手臂、背部和大腿的肌肉匀称而线条优美，我相信他脱了衣服后的身体是健康结实而极有实感的，也是最具肉体最纯粹的情色感的。

我看着前辈蹲在捕手区，双腿岔开着，抬头专注地望着前方，观众们为前辈爆发出激烈与期待的加油喝彩声，而我的注意力却全在前辈紧绷的大腿根和因双腿岔开而被棒球裤紧紧勒着的裆部处。

说起来十分下流，我上半场一直盯着前辈那块因汗湿而显得若隐若现的私密领域，甚至试图在脑内勾勒出前辈双腿之间那个私密器官的轮廓，并幻想着能去触碰它，以及前辈乖顺地对我张开大腿的样子。

可我太天真了，这还不是最绝的。半场过去，在前辈的战术预测和完美表现下，我们很快赢得了上半场，两队进行攻守互换。

虽然这么说很没良心，但我还是想感谢我方投手出现的一些小变故，让我有幸能见到佐藤前辈上投手丘的样子。

从那一次比赛中我才明白什么是“行走的春药”和“不自知的诱惑”，相比之下我以前看过的任何一个小电影女主角都立刻变得淡然无味、毫无吸引力。我当时满脑子都是佐藤前辈微弯身体高抬左腿时被白色裤子紧紧绷着的浑圆挺翘的臀部，以及那紧绷成新月状的肌肉线条流畅的脊背和修长有力的大腿。

青春期血气方刚的男孩子根本经不起任何考验，我几乎没忍多久就冲向了厕所，在最里面的隔间想象着佐藤前辈的脸和身体狠狠来了一发。老天，我想抱他，我想的要发疯了，我想贴近他的肌肤，抚摸他柔软具有弹性的胸部，亲吻他的嘴唇、他的腹肌和大腿根部，听他轻捂着嘴低声呜咽，想拒绝却又迫于我的淫威不得不服从我的意愿。他会在我的手里痛苦又欢愉地释放出来，之后我会狠狠插入他的身体，把他送上快感的云端。

我很快在自己手里释放了，而且当天晚上我又梦遗了。毫无疑问，春梦的对象还是佐藤前辈。

3.  


不管你说我是见色起意还是别的什么也好，我觉得我应该去试着追求佐藤前辈，或者至少和他搞好关系，说不定能制造一些对我有利的机会。

前辈是一个很温柔的人，他对谁都很好，可惜对任何人他也都是淡淡的，我就没见过学校里他对谁特别上心，这让我十分沮丧。

这也是我头疼的地方。其实前辈是很受大家欢迎的，他学习成绩优异，性格又好，为人有礼，对大家的求助几乎是有求必应，可他的内心深处却像是繁华落尽后的寂寥、游走于城市中心边缘的旅人。他若即若离，像是落在我心上一下下轻触着的纤羽，随时就要乘风而去，可我抓不住他，心上只剩下他留下的令我发狂的轻痒。

只有一次我看见他对着自己笔袋里的一张照片发呆，我走过去悄悄瞄了一眼，照片上的英俊青年有着一头栗色的头发，他身穿一套佐藤前辈也曾穿过的同款棒球服，笑得极其张扬又意气奋发。

“这是什么人呢？”我没忍住问道。

“啊……他呀……”佐藤前辈如梦初醒般合上笔袋，转过头对我淡淡地微笑，“没什么……一个……暂时离别的朋友。”

“朋友吗……”

“嗯……是啊……”

说到那个人时前辈没有了笑容，我总觉得他平淡的语气里有一点隐约的伤感。

我想前辈或许有什么过去，但这与我无关，况且更重要的是，我发现我是真的喜欢上前辈了——是那种想得到他的一切，必须得到他的喜欢。我想成为他眼中那一个特殊的存在，哪怕不能马上得到他的心也没关系，先得到他的身体再向他解释，再和他培养感情。我自身和家庭条件都很不错，和我在一起绝不会委屈他的。他那么善良，他会理解我的，他一定会原谅我的。

用一些手段总能让我如愿的吧，前辈其实根本没什么防备心。昏睡药剂、高度酒精……人无完人，他总会有什么把柄能让我抓到，只要多观察他多跟着他，我一定能发现的……

一定能的吧……

4.  


我发现了前辈的秘密，而这个秘密出乎我的意料，也使我更加兴奋。

那天是周五，学校比以往更早就放学了，我们棒球部也结束了训练，留下我和另一个部员整理器材。

今天佐藤前辈没来带领我们进行训练，据说是身体不舒服，就留在休息室休息。我本着自己的私心想一会过去看看关心一下前辈，顺便也能刷刷前辈对我的好感度。

那时已是黄昏，学校里仅剩的几个人也走得差不多了，在确定佐藤前辈还未离开学校后，我一个人走在通往休息室的走廊上，想着一会见到前辈该怎么开口。

可走得近了，我却恍惚听到有几声细小的闷吟，又像是有谁在哭泣一样，呜呜咽咽的，显得有些凄凉。

我莫名有一些不好的预感，却又像着了魔症一般，仿佛是为了说服自己不是自己想的那样，依旧不死心地循着声音继续往前走着，最后打脸般的，还是停在了休息室的门口。

休息室的门是虚掩着的，从里面小声隐忍地传来令人脸红心跳的水声，我屏住呼吸，神使鬼差地靠近门缝从里面看去，当即就看到令我震惊的一幕。

我恋慕许久的、平时正经温柔的佐藤前辈正被一个穿着其他学校校服的青年压在窗台边，他们的身体贴在窗帘紧闭的窗户前叠在一起。身后青年一只手捂住佐藤前辈的嘴，另一只手伸向前辈两腿之间揉捏那个脆弱敏感的器官；前辈似乎毫无抵抗之力，他的眼神迷离、眼角带着水渍、脸上漫着绯红，双手勉强扒着窗台不至于让自己倒下去，在身后青年的主导下他只能仰起头沉下腰将臀部往后送去，结果正好贴在身后人的胯上。

我感觉自己可耻地硬了，看着自己暗恋已久却依旧遥不可及的人被他人压在身下，除了感受到痛彻心扉的撕裂感外，心里却隐隐升起一种自虐般的快感和冲动。

我把手伸进裤子里对着这色情的一幕抚慰起来。我看到身后那个栗色头发的青年放开了前辈的嘴，改从后面揽着前辈的腰把他凌乱的上衣推到腋下，露出一大片雪白的肌肤。前辈的胸脯柔软饱满、双乳粉红，看起来手感很好的样子。青年从背后握住他的右胸揉了几下，然后用两指夹住乳尖捏了起来。前辈看来没怎么受过这样的刺激，当即软得像一滩水，嘴里发出变了调的诱人呻吟，软软的、湿乎乎的，听得我膝盖一软，差点跪倒在地。

前辈的裤子原本被褪到腿弯处，现在全被青年扒下来扔在地上。青年将前辈转了个身，抱着他坐到沙发上。

“自己坐好掰开腿，不许私自合上。”

“可是吾郎……”

“没有可是——还是阿寿更想要其他玩具呢？”

我第一次从前辈脸上看到那样畏缩又委屈的表情，他从青年身上哆哆嗦嗦地下来，两条又直又长的腿不自觉地打颤，他乖乖面朝青年张开大腿，双手扶住腿弯处。我盯着前辈的两腿之间看，却意外发现了一个让我兴奋不已的秘密。

前辈有双重器官，在他半勃起的男性器官下与会阴相连接的地方，有一个潮粉色的女穴。而那个女穴似乎被塞了什么东西进去，穴口一开一合地微颤，正失了禁似地正往外冒着透明的液体。

“看来我不在的这段时间阿寿确实很乖啊，没有背着我做一些出格的事情，下面敏感地随便一碰就出了这么多水。”

“呜……不要再说了，吾郎。”

“阿寿想拿出来吗？”

我还没完全理解这句突如其来的话语，就看见青年突然松开压着前辈大腿的右手，三根手指直接捅进前辈正冒着水的女穴。

“啊——疼……”

前辈虽然吃痛地发出惊呼，但他的肉穴却噗嗤一声乖乖将手指都吃了进去，显然他的下面早就被开发过了。

但青年却并没有如我想的那样马上从前辈的女穴里将玩具取出，而是一直坏心眼地往里搅弄，黏黏腻腻的，又有更多的水往女穴外冒出。

“阿寿想让我把东西拿出来吗？”

青年像是纯心要折磨前辈，他的手慢条斯理地动作着，似笑非笑地等待着前辈的回应。

“嗯……拿……拿出来……求你了……吾郎……”

佐藤前辈的话音都变成哭啼了，他的脸上眼泪横流，几乎不成样子。而青年将手指更深地没入慢慢扣弄了一会，从里面拿出一个正嗡嗡作响的粉红色跳蛋，当那个跳蛋拿出前辈的体内时，前辈仰起头哭叫，女穴里直接吹出一波水来。

“阿寿真厉害呢，靠玩具就能高潮了。”

“不要……不要再说了……”

“又不是第一次了，还是这么害羞吗？”

青年将佐藤前辈抱起，让他面对面岔开腿坐在自己身上，可前辈却突然像听到什么刺激性话语，突然握拳用力击打青年的肩膀：

“第一次？茂野吾郎你就是个混蛋！我那时就不该轻易让你……啊！”

前辈的话语被他自己一声拔高的呻吟打断了，我看到青年的两根手指夹着那枚马力十足的跳蛋一起没入了前辈的后穴，然后在里面进进出出。

“既然上面的嘴闭不上，那我只能堵你下面的嘴了，”青年耸耸肩，搂紧了前辈的细腰，“你一直就没什么防备心，哪怕经历了我的教训也丝毫没有长进，我可听说海堂这里有不少你的倾慕者，还有一个特别棘手的，据说是你们棒球部的后辈。”

“你这算是在监控我吗？茂野吾郎？唔……这和你……还有什么关系……我不明白你，如果放不下，为什么……为什么当初还是要执意离开海堂……就这样……给我希望又要再次扔下我……啊……别，别再进去了，我……要不行了……”  
前辈又在哭了，可这次的哭泣似乎包含了更复杂的意味，他哭得昏天黑地，口水失禁般地从嘴角溢出。可青年充耳不闻，将那枚跳蛋继续捅得更深，直到前辈忽然痉挛似地抖动着腿根，口中的呻吟都转了调般地拉长。

“啊啊啊啊——拿出去……快拿出去……我……我真的快……啊……”

“那你就射吧，用后面。”青年丝毫没有恻隐之心。

真是不懂得怜香惜玉的家伙，他凭什么……

我不禁有些愤愤不平。

可恶……佐藤前辈到底又看上他什么了……

我一时间承载了太多复杂情绪和体感，整个人站在门外头皮发麻，几乎要炸掉。

直到我看到更过分的一幕到来。

佐藤前辈凭后穴已经被迫高潮了一次，他的前端抖着，往外漾着白浊。可那个茂野吾郎却依旧没有要拿出那枚跳蛋的意思，只是任由那枚跳蛋继续在前辈体内肆虐，强行挑起前辈的情欲。

我眼看着前辈几乎要被磨晕过去，茂野吾郎才解开裤链，将他蓄势待发的凶器直接捅进前辈冒着水的女穴。前辈像是被捅得清醒过来，直起上身抱住对方的肩膀，断断续续无法抑制地呻吟仿佛要断气了一样。茂野吾郎搂住他的腰抽插了几下，忽然胯下用力顶了一下，引起身上人的一阵颤抖。

“啊……太深了……要到……”

“我绝不会放弃你的，我也不可能放弃我打棒球的方式，哪怕我知道两者难以兼得，我还是……无法做到舍弃任意一方……”一直冷着脸的青年语气柔和了下来，他的眼眶逐渐变得有些泛红。

“我一向最讨厌妥协和受到束缚，有什么想要的东西就拼自己的全力去争取，可直到面对你……我感到迷茫和无解，我不想在海堂的管理下磨灭自己打棒球的初心，但也不想失去拥有你的最佳机会。”

“所以……我用这样的方式得到你了，我恐怕永远不会被原谅了吧……但我也……不会后悔自己的选择……”

我不知道佐藤前辈能否听明白对方的话语，因为那个时候他似乎除了依本能沙哑地呻吟已经不能做其他的了。

这场休息室里性爱最终以双方再次到达顶点而告终。在他们彻底结束之前，我赶紧悄悄地离开了走廊。

“不知道前辈有没有做好避孕措施呢……那个人……好像最后全射在他里面了……”我自嘲地想着，觉得此刻自己的表情一定可怕又奇怪。我整个人似乎坠入了某个无比崩坏的领域，有什么东西貌似在我的心里坏掉了，“啊，反正也无所谓了，只要是前辈的孩子，生下来都不要紧……不过，茂野吾郎……还真是棘手的对手呢。”

我掏出手机，瞄了一眼里面刚刚录下的视频，内心轻松脚步轻快地拐进转角。

FIN.

其他：有点想把这个写成系列，可能会出吾郎视角、砂糖视角和“我”的视角。（咕咕咕）


End file.
